A Christmas of Enchantment
by SJO
Summary: A cheesy story about the first Christmas after Talking to Dragons in the Enchanted Forest
1. In Which Mendanbar and Daystar Get Their...

A Christmas of Enchantment An Enchanted Forest Fanfic by SJO  
  
(Note: I don't own Patricia C. Wrede's Enchanted Forest Chronicles or any Christmas stories/carols/specials I happen to refer to.)  
  
Chapter One: In Which Mendanbar and Daystar Get Their First Christmas Tree  
  
"Let's see." Willin looked at his list and then up at the hallway. "Halls sufficiently decked with balls of holly--check. Silver bells--check. Chestnuts roasting on an open fire--check. Jack Frost . . . summoning Jack Frost!" A tiny, blue brownie appeared before Willin and playfully bit his nose. "Ouch!" The brownie laughed and flew away. "Jack Frost nipping at people's noses--check." He looked somberly at the chorus of fairies singing "Joy to the World." "Yuletide carols being sung a choir--check. Fair folks dressed up like Eskimos," he looked at his own garbs and shuddered. "Check. General feeling of Christmas in the air--check. Shining star hung upon the highest bough . . . " He looked around but didn't see such a thing. "Uh, shining star hung upon the highest bough?"  
  
"What bough?" a grumpy voice called from the study.  
  
"Oh dear." Willin ran from the great hall to the study. "Don't tell me his majesty hasn't gotten a tree yet!" he cried up to the gargoyle.  
  
"All right, I won't tell you. But I will say this--if one more of these pesky pixies order me to be joyful, I'm gonna spike the eggnog with a little fairy dust, you hear me?"  
  
"Has even spoke of the subject?"  
  
"How should I know? All I hear is the shrieking voices in my ears. 'He rules the world with truth and grace?' I can't tell you what sounds more graceless.  
  
Willin was ignoring him. He caught sight of the king, queen, and prince outside--playing in the snow.  
  
"Oh, sire," he sighed.  
  
Mendanbar whisked Cimorene across the frozen waters of the Green Glass Pool. She giggled. "Isn't this our first Christmas?"  
  
"Second," Mendanbar answered quickly.  
  
"Really? You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember when the wizards shut me up in that door? One of the things that pulled me through was thinking about our first Christmas."  
  
"Oh. That was forever and a day ago for me. Well, it is our first Christmas with the whole family being together."  
  
"Yeah, that'll be good." Mendanbar looked through his forest. "It always amazes me how the forest just knows that it's December."  
  
"Daystar does love snow."  
  
At that moment, Mendanbar felt a ripple of magic in the air. "Speaking of." He turned quickly around and flicked his wrist just at the right time. A snowball was hovering right in front of his face. Just beyond the snowball, the prince looked at his father with glee. Mendanbar grinned mischievously. With another flick of his wrist, the snowball went flying toward Daystar. The prince ducked, but the snowball hit him, as if it had been targeted.  
  
"You're not gonna get away with that!" Daystar laughed while packing another ball of snow.  
  
"Daystar, you must be careful with this snow. It's magic, you know."  
  
"I kinda figured. It doesn't feel very cold."  
  
"Exactly. And if you try to make men and angels out of this snow, they come to life and--"  
  
"Really? Cool, I need to try that!"  
  
"No, Daystar, you don't understand."  
  
"Your majesty!" Mendanbar turned to see Willin. "I cannot believe that you so recklessly forgot your duties!"  
  
"Willin, it's Christmas! Even kings have a right to get in the Christmas spirit and have a little fun with their families."  
  
"But you have yet to choose a tree for the Great Hall, and the ambassador will be here in a matter of hours! You know how particular his tastes are. He always pressures the whole castle. We always need a little Christmas right this very minute!"  
  
"Oh! Oh, the ambassador! I forgot. I'll get right to it, Willin."  
  
"Ambassador?" Daystar asked.  
  
"Ambassador Kringle. He's from another part of the world. I don't know if he's a wizard or what he is, but he has a good heart. He comes by every December to borrow a little magic to help him on his journey."  
  
"Ambassador Kringle. Santa Claus?"  
  
"That's what he is to the kids. To us, he's Ambassador Kringle. Willin would have our heads if we ever called the ambassador by his private name. I personally don't think he'd mind, but you know. And now, I suppose you and I need to find a tree."  
  
"Oh, a right of passage for father and son," Cimorene smiled. "I'll leave you to do that."  
  
"You sure, Darling? It's fun walking through the forest in December."  
  
"I'm sure. I'll fix some cocoa and Cherries Jubilee for the ambassador. He's probably tired of Christmas cookies by now."  
  
Mendanbar quickly twisted a strand of magic, and he and Daystar appeared in the heart of the forest. Disembodied voices sang, "God Rest Ye Marry Gentlemen" all around them.  
  
"Everything in the forest loves caroling," Mendanbar smiled.  
  
"Now that's wild."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A pear tree in the snow?"  
  
"Of course. It's got a partridge nestled in there somewhere."  
  
"Oh yeah, of course. Why don't we get this one? Something different."  
  
"Nope. Doesn't suit his taste."  
  
"Hey, that's a neat one. It's made all out of poinsettias. Those are Christmas flowers, aren't they?"  
  
"Willin's probably up to his elbows in poinsettias. We don't need anymore."  
  
As they walked on, they finally came to a portion of the forest that was entirely evergreens. Pieces of fruit hung on the branches, decorated by animals, and many also had colorful lights of magic blinking to the sound of the music.  
  
"This is incredible."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So which one are we going to get?"  
  
"None of these."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Daystar looked in wonder at all the trees and couldn't believe that Mendanbar was passing them all by.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Mendanbar stood in front of a small evergreen that looked rather ratty.  
  
"This is our tree?"  
  
"Yep. The ambassador has a soft spot for this kind of trees. He calls them Charlie Browns. I don't know why."  
  
"But this tree instead of all these grand one in the forest that could fill our whole great hall? He wants this one?"  
  
"Let me show you something." He walked over to the lower branches of the tree. "You see this? This is where a deer that had nothing else to eat came to nibble on a branch. And this gap here is where a rabbit running from hunters hid overnight. All these other trees we saw are proud and show-offy, but this tree sacrificed its beauty to provide aid to those in need. The ambassador believes such a tree should deserve the greatest place of honor."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, one thing about Ambassador Kringle, he does have a huge heart. He often teaches me a thing or two."  
  
"But then again, when we take this tree, where will the deer eat and the rabbits hide?"  
  
"Good question. I think most of the proud trees will remember how they're supposed to behave and will humble themselves a bit to provide."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"All right, on three. One, two, three, PULL!" Quickly, he and Daystar yanked magic strings in the air, and the tree disappeared.  
  
"That was quick. I thought we were going to magically cut it down."  
  
"Well, that makes it easier to put it back in the forest after Christmas.  
  
"Oh, OK. Well, since it didn't take long, can I go visit Shiara? I think she'll like a walk in the snow."  
  
"All right, but be back to the palace in an hour. You don't want to miss the ambassador."  
  
"Yes father." Mendanbar transported himself to the castle as Daystar transported to the edge of the forest, toward the Mountains of Morning. 


	2. In Which Shiara Learns Why Firewitches D...

Chapter 2: In Which Shiara Learns Why Firewitches Don't Play in the Snow  
  
The walk up the Mountains of Morning is normally very difficult, but since Daystar was such close friends with Shiara, it only seemed to take a few minutes. He hardly realized that he was out of breath and headed straight for the Dragon King's Cave.  
  
As he reached for the handle for the bell, he saw a new sign had been hung, right next to the message Cimorene had written years ago. The sign read, "This cave is closed. Happy Holidays!" Daystar rang the bell anyway.  
  
"Go away! Can't you read?" Shiara yelled from inside the cave.  
  
"Shiara, it's me!"  
  
"Oh. Come in then," she answered reluctantly.  
  
Daystar came in to see her hanging gold tinsel. "Merry Christmas Shiara!" he cried joyfully.  
  
Shiara tossed her brilliantly red hair. "Bah! Humbug!" she scoffed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Shiara. Don't tell me you have that attitude."  
  
"Well can you blame me? Every year around this time, the Mountains of Morning get infested with vibrating beetles. The nasty things keep getting in my hair."  
  
Such an insect lighted on Daystar's finger. It looked like a firefly, and it made a humming noise that vibrated all down his hand. "Oh, I get it!" he said laughing. "A real humbug!"  
  
"It's not funny. Those things are so gross."  
  
"Well, you do like Christmas, do you?"  
  
"I can take it or leave it."  
  
"What? You can't be lukewarm about Christmas. You either love it or you . . . don't."  
  
"Look, my family wasn't big with any of the holiday stuff. Every day was pretty much the same as the next."  
  
"That's weird. I know firewitches celebrate Christmas. They're famous for making fire ornaments and for playing Christmas pranks with fire magic. If I remember correctly, one such prank is the reason of San--I mean, the ambassador's lead reindeer's, uh, famous deformity."  
  
"I'm not saying we didn't celebrate it. We acknowledged holidays, like maybe we lit a few candles and had seconds at dinner. But Christmas never was, as you said, 'merry.'"  
  
"That's a shame. Well, why don't you take a walk with me? I just saw how the Deep Woods looks like in December. It's magnificent. You'll never see anything more Christmas-y in your entire life."  
  
Shiara stopped working and looked again.  
  
"Plus I know some great sledding hills from the days of my youth. Or I could conjure a sleigh for a romantic ride."  
  
"Well, I guess I can spare fifteen minutes, but no longer!"  
  
"OK. I'm on a schedule as well. Let's go."  
  
As they walked out of the cave, Shiara looked hesitant. "Snow? I better not."  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"I don't know. My brothers and sister and I never played in the snow. We never discussed why. I liked looking at it though."  
  
"I've studied firewitches, and I know snow doesn't hurt them. Come on."  
  
He took her into the forest. Shiara gasped and walked ahead. "You're right, Daystar. This place is beautiful."  
  
"Think fast!" Daystar used his magic to make another snowball and sent it hurtling to her. He laughed as it hit her hair.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you get that water balloon, and why did you hit me with it?"  
  
"Water balloon? That was a snowball. I love snowball fights. I couldn't get Dad in one either."  
  
"Well, I could get you in one." Shiara formed a snowball, but it turned into water in her hands. "Hey."  
  
"Check this out." Daystar pointed at their footprints. Shiara's looked slushier.  
  
"What's the deal?"  
  
"I didn't know firewitches melt snow."  
  
"Maybe that's why I'm never allowed to play out in the snow."  
  
"Well, that stinks. Doesn't make much sense, either. We can still walk." Just then, Daystar heard sleigh bells. "Oh, the ambassador! I gotta go."  
  
"What ambassador?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. I'll send you back."  
  
He quickly twisted a magic thread to send her away, then another to send him back to the castle. He didn't even notice that all the Christmas trees were drooping and that the snow was starting to melt in places not even near where Shiara was standing. 


	3. In Which the Ambassador Cometh

Chapter 3: In Which the Ambassador Cometh  
  
Daystar quickly met his parents in the Great Hall in his most royal attire. "I didn't miss him, did I?"  
  
"Not yet, but those ridiculous robes won't do for this ambassador," Mendanbar answered. He snapped, and Daystar found himself dressed in red and green garbs.  
  
"Father, I look like a Christmas elf."  
  
"Exactly. And here's a pin of holly to accent it a little more."  
  
Willin walked regally into the room. "Presenting the ambassador of the Northern Regions, Christopher Kringle!"  
  
The long-awaited ambassador followed him. He didn't quite look the way Daystar had expected. He looked taller, and he was dressed in one long, red, velvet robe. Daystar rehearsed to himself the lines of "The Night Before Christmas," and most of the description didn't to fit, with the exceptions of the ambassador's long, white beard and his jolly expression.  
  
"Mendanbar!" the ambassador said in a strong, deep voice. "So glad to see you free again. I knew a fine, young man such as yourself would do it sooner or later."  
  
"Well, it's mostly my son's doing, but thank you."  
  
"Daystar!" the ambassador greeted with a bow. "I remember you. Such a good boy."  
  
"Thank you. I do what I can."  
  
The ambassador looked mischievously at the king. "Your father on the other hand--"  
  
"Oh, I was good most of the time."  
  
"If I remember rightly, you were always the trickster."  
  
"Maybe to some extent." He and the ambassador laughed heartily.  
  
Cimorene came into the room with a tray of treats. "Would you like some cocoa, ambassador?"  
  
"Why yes, I would appreciate it. Cimorene, how you have grown."  
  
The queen laughed.  
  
"I must apologize. You parents kept asserting that you deserved no more than switches and coal. I was torn. You were not a bad girl, just a bad princess."  
  
"It's alright. I learned that it is improper to leave a princess, no matter how non-traditional she is, to go gift-less on Christmas day. That was one of the few traditions with which I agreed."  
  
They all laughed again. Everyone drank cocoa and had a serving of Cherries Jubilee. The ambassador remarked kindly about the decorations, and then they chatted about business.  
  
"I am curious ambassador, how did you manage when I was . . . indisposed?" Mendanbar asked.  
  
"Oh, it was so difficult. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage. I shoveled snow out in the forest the first year. That did help somewhat, but things were still much more difficult that year. And the next year, some maniac skeleton just decided he wanted to take over things. Things were so close to be ruined that year. I'm not sure how I managed. But since then, I found another source."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
The ambassador paused. "Let's just leave it at that."  
  
Mendanbar clearly didn't like that answer, so Daystar changed the subject. "So ambassador, if you don't mind my asking, what all do you need this magic for?"  
  
"Oh, so many things. Most of all, I need it to get my reindeer to fly and to give me the ability to visit every child in the world, but I also need it to assure that every child will get what he or she wants, and to get through a skinny chimney or find a way to manage getting through if they do not have a chimney."  
  
"I always thought you had those kind of powers yourself."  
  
"Well, I do have some power, but the magic from here does tend to give what I have a much needed boost. You see, this is one of the very few places that makes genuine Christmas magic, which is very rare."  
  
"And we are happy to provide it for the good that you do," Mendanbar said. "I think I'm ready to gather it up. Daystar, come help please."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Mendanbar and Daystar went out to a balcony overlooking their kingdom. "Here, Daystar, just take a strand of magic that is directed toward the snow and gather it up. Keep your mind clear. You don't want to cast a spell by accident. That's it. Careful, those strands are drooping."  
  
"Is it supposed to be tugging like this?"  
  
"Tugging? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you not feel it on your side? It seems to be drawn over toward the door."  
  
Then, Mendanbar noticed it as well. He also noticed the forest, which was starting to look less like Christmas and more like winter. "That's odd. Surely we hadn't gotten that much."  
  
As he pondered the state of the forest, suddenly the ball of magic flew out of his hands and out the door. Mendanbar and Daystar sensed it going into the ambassador's sack, and the ambassador grabbed it and vanished.  
  
"Daystar, quickly, go check the armory for the you-know-what."  
  
"Yes, Father." Daystar ran to the armory post haste.  
  
"What was he up to, dear?" Daystar inquired of Cimorene.  
  
"I don't know. He kept looking toward where you two were, and he didn't talk much. It started to look suspicious."  
  
Daystar ran back. "Present and accounted for, Father."  
  
"Strange. That ambassador was clearly an imposter, but how could he . . . We need to go see Telemain."  
  
"Ahem!" a voice yelled. Mendanbar looked up at the gargoyle. "Actually, you won't. That witch-person called a few minutes ago. She needs to see you right away."  
  
"Morwen?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"Don't you remember? She married Telemain late this summer!"  
  
"Oh yeah, remember it like it was yesterday. I was just sitting here investigating a corner in the wall--JUST LIKE I DO EVERY DAY!"  
  
But Mendanbar wasn't paying attention anymore. "Great, we can kill two birds with one stone. Cimorene, you can entertain Morwen, and we'll talk to Telemain."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And tell her to get her cats to be quiet for once!" the gargoyle called after them. A fairy came to sing another carol in the gargoyle's ear, and he brushed her away. "Yes, you wished me a merry Christmas thirty times already!"  
  
*******************  
  
All of Morwen's cats were outside yowling at the top of their lungs. The witch met them at the doorstep. "So, you finally made it. Come in," she said.  
  
"What's with your cats?" Daystar asked. "They arguing over what they're going to get for Christmas or something?"  
  
"Believe it or not, they're all singing 'Jingle Bells.' They've been singing it all day. It's just a thing they do every Christmas. Last year, they were trying to convince me that there were thirteen days of Christmas, and on the thirteenth day my true love gave to me thirteen cats a-purring. They're just trying to drive Telemain and me crazy. Just ignore them."  
  
"That's going to be tough," Daystar asked.  
  
"Now Morwen, we need to speak to Telemain," Mendanbar said.  
  
"Yes, and I will see that you will. But first, there is someone you need to see.'' She shut the door behind Telemain and then opened it again to her bedroom. A young kitten was resting on top of one of the beds. "Get down, Nutmeg," Morwen said gently. The kitten gave a quiet mew and leapt down.  
  
Someone was in the bed who was very sickly pale, breathing slowly.  
  
Mendanbar and Daystar gasped. "Ambassador!" 


	4. In Which Things Get Complicated

Chapter 4: In Which Things Get Complicated  
  
"How did you get him?" Mendanbar asked.  
  
"Well, I was gathering ingredients for my world-famous wassail when I found him passed out in the snow. I brought him back here and revived him with a little cider, and he kept asking to see you."  
  
"Mendanbar," the ambassador whispered feebly. "Are you there? Come closer. I can barely see." Mendanbar walked up to the ambassador's bedside, and Daystar and Cimorene came up as well.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mendanbar asked.  
  
"That traitor, he got me," the ambassador answered.  
  
"That's about all he told me as well," Morwen said. "I've been through the books, trying to find what this translates to in human terms, but I know these symptoms. Strange as it sounds, they're consistent with magic depletion."  
  
"Magic depletion? But humans don't have their own magic, except . . . you can't be a firewitch?"  
  
"No," the ambassador whispered. "They're distant cousins. I never told you. I don't tell anyone. I'm a snowwitch."  
  
"Snowwitch?" Cimorene said. "I never heard of such a thing."  
  
"I have," Mendanbar answered. "They're very rare. They can cause snow and ice, they can live for centuries, and some are at least partially omniscient. They have hearts of ice, and they can't feel empathy. Most of them are pranksters. They use their magic to cause all the conditions for snow, and then never make it snow just to let all the kids down. But some are just downright mean. I heard about a snowwitch queen who caused her realm to be forever winter and never Christmas, or any kind of holiday for that matter. I'd understand why you would want to keep that silent."  
  
"Of course, and I am somewhat embarrassed of it, actually," wheezed the ambassador. "Even though I'm a snowwitch, I cannot do anything magically. I am an outcast of the snowwitch clan. They say it is because I have a good heart, that I want to do good things for children. My heart has melted, I guess. That's why I have to keep coming to you for magic. I feel ashamed that I cannot do it myself, but what else can I do? Well, I better not ramble. I have an important message for you. Beware. There is an imposter who will steal from you the magic of Christmas."  
  
"I'm afraid you're little late," Mendanbar answered solemnly.  
  
The ambassador sighed. "This is my fault. I trusted him for years, and he just turned on me today."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Grincheezer. He's a wizard. He kinda gave up on the Society of Wizards when the dragons put the shield around the castle, and he started wandering until he came to my domain. He supplied me with the magic I needed when you were gone. I had to admit his magic made Christmas . . . flashy. The children who wanted more of the technological toys got what they wanted easily. I was amazed at the results. To tell you the truth, when I heard that you were freed, I had a difficult choice. Part of me wanted to stick with him. I was talking about it with him on the way here, and he cruelly laughed, pulled out his staff, and struck me with a spell."  
  
"But he can't. Telemain and I made it so he can't. Well, I'm going to have to talk to Telemain about that. What does Grincheezer want with it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't feel comfortable about it. His ideas about the season are, shall we say, less than traditional."  
  
"We'll get him back, don't worry. I just got to talk with Telemain."  
  
"Yes. We'll be back, ambassador," Morwen assured him. "Nutmeg, assume the position. That's good." She led the others out and closed the door, just to open it again. "Telemain's in the lab." Beyond the door they could see the stony walls of Telemain's castle.  
  
"Like I say every time, this was a really good idea."  
  
"And like I tell you every time, it's only temporary. We're only going to keep it like this until Telemain can transfer the magic from his castle to here. I mean, one house is enough."  
  
"Yes, but still--"  
  
"Dad, we're running out of time."  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
He went up the up staircase to the final floor and knocked on the door.  
  
"Not yet, my love," Telemain answered from within. Mendanbar opened his mouth to say it was he, but before he could say anything, the magician said. "Oh, your majesty! A thousands pardons. Just one brief moment--"  
  
"We don't have that kind of time, Telemain."  
  
"Very well." He opened the door. His vest was a bright red and green. He looked very tired. He gave a small bow to all three of his guests. "Greetings of the season, your majesties."  
  
"That's a rather verbose way of saying it, but same to you. May we come in?"  
  
"By all means. I apologize about the delay. I was working on my Christmas present for Morwen. I have not quite begun working on yours yet, I am sad to say, but I shall start soon."  
  
Daystar looked at the strange contraption. "What is it?"  
  
"We saw one of these on our honeymoon, and Morwen fell in love instantly. It's a vacuum cleaner. It's used in big cities to clean floors, like a hyper-broom. Of course, that is not what Morwen intended for it."  
  
"You're enchanting it to fly?"  
  
"Yes, it is insane, but I know how much she loves flying. It should be very fast. You will not tell her, will you?"  
  
"Of course not, but she'd better let me have a ride every once in a while."  
  
"Telemain, please. We got to talk," Mendanbar interrupted.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. What do you wish?"  
  
While Mendanbar was discussing the situation with Telemain, Morwen ventured to her study to use the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, I would like to make a call."  
  
The mirror turned white. "What party are you calling, please?" it asked.  
  
"Kazul, King of the Dragons."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
In exactly one moment, Morwen saw her dragon friend speaking turned around speaking to Shiara. "Careful how you place that tinsel. Don't get it crooked." Her wings the flickered, and she swatted at something on her arm. "Dratted vibrating beetles." Then she looked up at the mirror. "Morwen! Greetings of the season!"  
  
"Same to you, Kazul. Are you about prepared for the Solstice Festival?"  
  
"Nearly. In about a week, we are going to have our annual feast, and you are free to join us."  
  
"I am certain that we will."  
  
"How about you? Are you about ready for Chr--Chri--what is that holiday you humans celebrate again? No, don't tell me. It's, Christnukah, right?"  
  
"You're either thinking of Christmas or Chanukah. We celebrate Christmas."  
  
"Oh yes, that one."  
  
"We're just about ready, but there is a problem. If you don't mind, I need Shiara."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"She, more than likely, has more information about a certain cousin."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, but I will send her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Up in the lab, Telemain had finished listening to Mendanbar's story. "How could that wizard absorb any magic at all? I thought we fixed it so that they couldn't--"  
  
"You're majesty, if you permit me." Telemain ran into another room and came back with a book full of loose pages. He flipped through frantically and stopped. "Yes. I did an intense study years ago. The Yuletide phenomenon of the Enchanted Forest, which causes a month of crystallized precipitation and voluntary décor among the foliage, is not inherent to the magical matrix of the forest itself. In fact, it is not even derived from the matrix. The source is extraneous in nature, apparently from the intricate fantasies and joviality of children that seems to peak at this time of year, in anticipation of their favorite holiday."  
  
"I think I get it. Children make Christmas magic here."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"And, in a way, the ambassador is the cause of that joviality, so it is his magic," Daystar observed.  
  
"Good point," Mendanbar nodded. "But that is the reason why Grincheezer could absorb it. It's not part of the forest."  
  
"Exactly," Telemain responded. "And if he uses it as his own magic, all the joy that was used to make it would be lost."  
  
(Note--Evidently I won't get this finished by midnight tonight, so I hope your Christmas or whatever you celebrate was merry.) 


	5. In Which They Hunt a Wizard

Chapter 5: In Which They Hunt a Wizard  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mendanbar was alone in the armory. He set up so many anti-magic spells since he was freed from the Society of Wizard's trap that he had trouble concentrating. So as he lit the torches with a match, he started to hum a Christmas song to himself. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight."  
  
"Your majesty, what brings you down here?" a voice called. It was Willin. Mendanbar tried to ignore him as he looked at an enchanted blade for Cimorene.  
  
"Have yourself a merry little Christmas." Then he said nonchalantly, "We're going on a good ole fashioned wizard hunt. Sounds like a new Christmas tradition, doesn't it?"  
  
"Wizard hunt? You haven't entertained the true ambassador yet, and you're thinking of hunting wizards?"  
  
"Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore," Mendanbar hummed to himself as he investigated a magic bow and arrow. "We're hunting only one wizard, and it's for the good of the true ambassador's health and the future of Christmas."  
  
"If you say so, your majesty. I expect to hear the full report soon."  
  
As Willin turned on his heel, Mendanbar approached a well-hidden sword, which was in fact the blade of the Enchanted Forest. "La la la la do do do do do do, if the fates allow," he sang to himself as he gripped the blade.  
  
**************  
  
Shiara was so put out with the yowling cats that she kicked the first one she saw. Morwen came out and frowned. "What do you want?" Shiara huffed.  
  
"Now, is that the way to address me, young lady?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. What do you wish for me to do for you, Morwen?"  
  
"That's better, come in." She let Shiara in and showed her into the bedroom. "We just learned that this man is a snowwitch. Do you know anything about those?"  
  
"Not a whole lot."  
  
"Well, just talk to him. He might enjoy speaking to one of his own cousins, as he puts it."  
  
Shiara walked up to him. The ambassador looked up at her. "Well, hello there young lady."  
  
"Hello. I'm Shiara. Who are you?"  
  
"Chris Kringle, or Santa Claus as some people call me."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of you. You're that guy who supposedly goes around giving presents to brats around the world."  
  
"No, never to brats. And what do you mean, supposedly?"  
  
"Well, if you're real, why didn't you ever pay me or my brothers and sisters a visit? I mean, I can't tell how many Christmases we spent skinning onions and potatoes just because YOU NEVER SHOWED UP!" As her voice raised, Shiara's hair burst into flames. The ambassador reached out and just lightly touched her arm, and the fire immediately went out. "Whoa, that was cold!"  
  
"That's part of the reason why. You are a firewitch. As I understand it, snowwitches and firewitches don't really have a good rapport with each other. I was always taught that if I got too close to one, I might melt."  
  
"Well, couldn't you at least sent us something in the mail?"  
  
"Were you good?"  
  
"As good as a firewitch can be, I suppose."  
  
"That's the thing. I only visit children who were good for the most part of the year. The truth is, firewitches don't tend to be good."  
  
"Well, you do have a point. I mean, if it weren't for this stupid politeness thing--"  
  
"Oh, you are polite normally, unlike most firewitches?"  
  
"No. It was Daystar's stupid fault. My fire magic was latent, but Daystar used his magic to make me do magic only when I'm polite. Don't expect that to put me on your 'Nice' list anytime soon. Daystar's going to undo it one of these days, even if I have to force it out of him."  
  
The ambassador turned away. "For a moment there, I was hoping that I found someone who knew my plight."  
  
"I don't know if I can ever know what it's like to be you. I learned today that I can't even play in the snow. It just melts in my hands."  
  
"I know how that is. As for me, I can't ever feel warm. I can stand and stand in front of a fire and never feel a thing. Of course, I'm used to the cold, but sometimes I wonder if that's all there is. Maybe that's why I do what I do. It puts a good feeling inside of me that some say is like warmth. I know after Christmas, the cold of the North Pole doesn't bother me." The ambassador smiled at her. "I'm glad we had this talk."  
  
Shiara sat down and had to agree. She liked talking to him.  
  
****************  
  
Mendanbar didn't have to use the device Telemain gave him to find Grincheezer. All he had to do was follow the Christmas destruction. The forest made a pathway of snow melting, Christmas trees drooping, poinsettias wilting, and disembodied voices humming their Christmas carols solemnly, as if they have lost all heart.  
  
"This just makes me feel so sad," Cimorene said. "It's like putting away your Christmas ornaments, except it's not even Christmas Eve."  
  
"There he is!" Mendanbar whispered. "Remember, only use your weapons as a last resort. The last thing we need is this Christmas to get ugly."  
  
They saw the imposter in the pathway with a bulging sack slung over his shoulder. Mendanbar cleared his throat, and the imposter turned. "Mendanbar! What a surprise to see you here! Do you need something from me?"  
  
"Cut the act. We know who you are, Grincheezer." He twisted something in the air, and the imposter's true nature was revealed. His robe turned brown. The white beard grew smaller into a tweed-colored goatee. His eyes became rounder and more sinister looking, without a hint of a twinkle. He had buckteeth and a small, pointy nose.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he said in a raspy voice.  
  
"That's none of your business. I don't take kindly to those who steal magic from my kingdom. So we can either take care of this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."  
  
Grincheezer smiled deviously, showing his pointy teeth. "Oh, easy. I always choose easy." As he spoke, he pulled out his staff from within his robe and pointed it toward Mendanbar.  
  
As a reflex, Mendanbar and Cimorene pointed to the wizard. "Argelfraster!"  
  
Nothing happened. Grincheezer laughed. "I'm not one of those wizards."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cimorene asked.  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem."  
  
Mendanbar and Daystar scrutinized the wizard. "Why exactly are you doing this?" Mendanbar asked.  
  
"Why do you think? We weren't allowed into the Caves of Fire and Night, and we could no longer absorb magic from your domain because of your blasted sword. I've been around the world. There are few other places to get magic anymore. After working with the Claus for so many years, I was beginning to run about power. Then I read your friend Telemain's report on the Christmas phenomenon, and I knew I could gather the magic from this to become a powerful wizard, maybe even the Headwizard! When the Society is reborn, of course."  
  
"But this is the magic of Christmas!" Cimorene cried. "This is the joy of little children. Don't you feel at least a little guilty?"  
  
"Ha! Christmas. It's just an excuse to sell junk to spoiled children, making them more spoiled. Their parents can take care of that. They believe that the ambassador doesn't exist."  
  
"Christmas isn't about that!" Mendanbar said. "It's about being together as family."  
  
"Yeah, it's about giving, not getting," Cimorene added.  
  
"And it's a time to think about the birth of Jesus," Daystar finally said. Cimorene nudged him. "Uh, that is, like we do every day." Cimorene still gave him a "We-have-to-talk-when-we-get-home" look.  
  
"Bologna!" Grincheezer yelled. "It's noisy! It's stupid!"  
  
"Then why were you working so long with the ambassador anyway?" Mendanbar asked.  
  
"It's so simple. The more I give those pesky brats what they want, the more they would want to follow me. But now to you. You know too much, and I must destroy you."  
  
His staff started to glow. Mendanbar drew his sword and absorbed the spell. Grincheezer tried again, and Mendanbar did it again. Daystar yanked something in the air to stop the wizard, but Grincheezer countered his spell. The fight went on like this for some time. Cimorene often got in between Mendanbar and the wizard to block whatever the latter had planned.  
  
As Daystar threw one spell, he sensed something off. "Something isn't right." He twisted something around the wizard, and Grincheezer transformed again into a green, furry humanoid creature. "He is a Grinch."  
  
Grincheezer roared and took in magic from his pack. He shot all kinds of spells, some Mendanbar absorbed, but some he missed. Grincheezer used a spell to knock Mendanbar's sword out of his hands. Then with a twisted smile, he walked up to the king, his staff up high above his head, laughing maniacally.  
  
Cimorene forgot about her sword and started taking off her shoe. "Oh no. You are not going to hurt my husband!" She tossed her shoe and hit Grincheezer's head. Instantly, he disappeared, save for a small critter crawling around Mendanbar's feet.  
  
"A mouse?" Daystar asked.  
  
"No wonder he was called 'cheeser,'" Mendanbar observed.  
  
"I'm not just any mouse!" Grincheezer squeaked. "I am the king of mice! The wizards were gracious enough to have me join their society, so I--"  
  
"Oh yes, I've heard of you," Mendanbar said picking Grincheezer up by the fur on its back. "I know a fitting punishment for you."  
  
"Not a cat!"  
  
"No, not a cat." He twisted something in the air, and immediately the mouse turned into a wooden doll.  
  
"A nutcracker!" Cimorene said. "How cute!"  
  
"Yes. I imagine it will look splendid on the mantle among the garlands and the candles. But to the matter at hand."  
  
Mendanbar picked up the sack and looked inside. He frowned as he turned back to the others. "This isn't good." 


	6. In Which Daystar Gets a Nifty Idea

Chapter 6: In Which Daystar Gets a Nifty Idea  
  
Mendanbar showed the ambassador the sack when they got back to Morwen's home. "There's not a whole lot left. Grincheezer recklessly used so much of it when he was fighting us. We tried all we could to replenish it. We even sang Christmas carols to get the Christmas spirit stirred. But since the magic is from an exterior source, there was nothing my sword and I could do."  
  
"Let me have a closer look." Mendanbar handed the ambassador his pack. "Actually, there's enough for the trip. There's enough magic for going up and down chimneys and to make the job last all night, but there's not enough for the biggest job of all--getting my reindeer and my sleigh to fly. Oh, the poor children on Christmas Eve--"  
  
"No," Morwen said as she came in to give him her Christmas punch. "I don't even want to hear you talk about it. Don't you give Christmas Eve a second thought."  
  
"What Morwen? Are you saying that you have a solution, and you do not want me to worry?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that you're in no condition to make a trip of such magnitude. You probably won't be until New Years."  
  
"Oh the children!"  
  
"Now, it's not all lost. Can't your wife take over for once, or maybe your chief toy maker elf?"  
  
"Morwen, you weren't listening," Shiara told her plainly.  
  
"We were just discussing that there isn't enough magic anyway," Cimorene said.  
  
"Oh. Well, that is a problem," Morwen mused.  
  
"Well, you know, this just might be a blessing in disguise," Mendanbar said.  
  
"What do you mean, Father?" Daystar asked.  
  
Mendanbar started pacing the floor, his face showing indications that he was deep in thought. "Grincheezer was evidently trying to make Christmas a commercial holiday. That's easy to do. But everybody, even those who don't make Christmas a religious holiday, just know that there is something more to it. I mean, every time the commercialism is stripped away, everything Christmas really stands for always seems to come through. The Cratchits could make a feast out of a meager supper on Christmas Day. The Whos down in Whoville, when they lost all their presents, still found joy enough to sing carols together, as they did every year. In one of my favorites, a young couple sacrificed their greatest treasures to get each other a Christmas gift, only to discover that all they had was each other. Situations like these just force us into considering our most precious gifts given to us freely by our Creator, and most of all the greatest gift ever--love."  
  
Everything went silent for a minute or two. Cimorene gave Mendanbar a hug. Daystar held Shiara's hand, and she looked at him in bewilderment. Morwen wiped a tear from her eye. The silence was interrupted when a cat yowled up at her. "No, it is not mushy!" Morwen replied sternly.  
  
"Well, Mendanbar, I wish many in the world were as analytical as you," the ambassador replied. "Unfortunately, most of them will never quite see that. And that may be my fault. But there are so many children that have been good all year, most of them out of the goodness out of their own hearts. I just feel like they deserve a reward. They have been looking forward to it all year. And I've tried to compromise. My gifts are simple, made by all of Willin's brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, and a few cousins. When is he ever going to come and visit them all anyway?"  
  
"He keeps telling me he's planning that for his next vacation," Mendanbar grinned. "Of course, the only way to get that elf on vacation is to force him."  
  
"I do admit I forgot about that when Grincheezer was my partner. Still, I've come close so many times to canceling Christmas. I have several nightmares every year about a year when Christmas Eve passes me by, seeing all the children crying on Christmas day. I just can't let that happen ever."  
  
"But there is nothing we can do," Cimorene said softly. "Really, if people want to give and receive gifts that badly, they can do it themselves, and they probably will."  
  
"Well, there is something we can do," Daystar said. "I got a nifty idea."  
  
***************  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Kazul snorted a puff of fire. "We have our own festivities to tend to. We don't even celebrate human holidays."  
  
"But the feast of the Solstice isn't for days, and this is just for one night anyway," Daystar whined. "Please, Kazul, your majesty, think of all the children."  
  
"Who'd probably be scared out of their wits if they saw us. Dragons, for the most part, aren't children friendly. Besides, think about it Daystar. Would you want a dragon landing on your roof?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure Dad and Telemain can do something about that. They could probably even make all of you invisible."  
  
"Sorry, but we just can't spare the time."  
  
"Mom, talk to her," Daystar whispered. "You've been with her longer."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'd be up to the challenge," Cimorene said. "I mean, I bet you can fly faster than any old reindeer could."  
  
"Well, yes, of course, but--"  
  
"Kazul!" a young voice called from the back of the cave. It was the dragon Daystar and Shiara had developed. "What's this you're talking about reindeer and flying?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I come to tell you that I've gathered enough sheep skins like Roxim told me to, and I heard you all talking about flying reindeer. What's it about? Are flying reindeer good to eat? Do you want me to catch some for our festival?"  
  
"No. Your friends were just asking me if some dragons could take the place of Santa Claus' flying reindeer on Christmas Eve, and of course we can not. We have to prepare for the festival."  
  
"Ooh, it sounds like fun!"  
  
"Grandson, work comes before fun. You know that."  
  
"But I've been working for days on the festival. My friends and I are tired."  
  
"You have to fly around the world in one night. Do that and tell me if you're not tired.  
  
"Actually, we were thinking about splitting up the work," Cimorene said. "Mendanbar will take one part of the world, Daystar and Shiara will get another part, and Morwen and Telemain will do another part. We just need to string some jingle bells and--"  
  
"Jingle bells?" the young dragon squealed. "Please, let us go! We hardly ever get a change of scenery, and wearing something as ornamental as jingle bells!"  
  
"All right, all right, the young dragons can go," Kazul muttered. "But you best be quick!"  
  
"Yes!" the dragon yelled.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come, Kazul?" Cimorene asked.  
  
"Well, I would like to come, but I have important work to do. I'm sure the kids will enjoy it."  
  
"I guess you might as well get that one," Cimorene whispered to Daystar indicating the young dragon.  
  
"Might as well." Daystar ran after the dragon who was going out the cave.  
  
"Norbert! Norbert! Guess what? You're going home!" the dragon called.  
  
He was speaking to another young, dark green dragon. "Huh? What? I'm going home?" The dragon spoke with an English accent.  
  
"Just for a visit. You'll have to introduce me to Charlie and your father. Oh, Norbert, this is my friend Daystar."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Greetings, and may you find good fortune on your travels especially during this holiday season," Daystar replied while bowing. "Good fortune has certainly found you thus far, since you have already been blessed with a name before your time."  
  
"You like it? My human father chose it for me."  
  
"Human father?"  
  
"Norbert came from Romania," the other dragon explained.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, worked with a young chap named Charlie. He raised for a while, and then said I was a healthy dragon and I was free to go. So I came here, where all dragons belong."  
  
"If you're going to take me, you'll have to take Norbert along," the other dragon said.  
  
"Well, certainly."  
  
So when Christmas Eve came along, Shiara and Daystar agreed that they would go to the United Kingdom and Romania to see Norbert's countryside, but they would pay closest attention to Africa and South America. Morwen and Telemain got Europe and half of Asia. Mendanbar and Cimorene would get the other half as well as North America and Australia. Everyone dressed in garbs like the ambassador's and were on their way.  
  
It was quite an amazing experience to Daystar. Most of the children they visited were very poor. Daystar felt more compelled to give more to them. At times, he tried to slip some kind of treat to a poor child who didn't celebrate Christmas just so that child would have something to make him happy.  
  
It did take a long time to get everything out, but they managed. They got back to the castle, and the real ambassador was waiting for them.  
  
"You have done such wonderful things for me," the ambassador said.  
  
"Well, you're the one who came up with this whole deal," Mendanbar said. "You have such a wonderful heart."  
  
"Yes, well, I still have special presents for all of you." And he handed them out, and they had a joyous time together.  
  
"Shiara, over here!" Daystar hissed. She got away from the fireplace and came to Daystar. "I have something for you. Merry Christmas." He handed her a long box wrapped in gold foil.  
  
"Wow, Daystar. Goodness, I don't know if I should accept this."  
  
"Well, you'd better. I'm your prince, and I order you to accept it!"  
  
"Alright," she giggled. She opened the gift, which was a beautiful, gold necklace. "Oh, it's lovely!"  
  
"And do you see this pendant? What's that there?"  
  
"It looks like something blue."  
  
"Yeah. It's a little bit of snow magic encased in amber, which is regarded by firewitches as a fire stone. So when you wear this, you can play in the snow without melting."  
  
"Oh, thank you. This is great. Wish I had something to give you?"  
  
"Well, there is something you can give me right here and now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Daystar pointed up. They were standing underneath a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, just one."  
  
"Alright, just a little one." She quickly kissed his cheek, and then he grabbed her and kissed her lips. She pushed him off. "Daystar!" They were laughing.  
  
"Come on, kids, let us have a turn," Mendanbar said.  
  
"Yes sir," Daystar said stepping aside. "Come on, Shiara, let's go build a snowman. Father said they come to life, so we can make him into a minister. And he'll say, 'Are you married?' and we'll say, 'No, but why you're around--'"  
  
"We'll say no and leave it at that!" Shiara answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Mendanbar gave his wife a sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas, Dear Heart," he said tenderly.  
  
"I waited sixteen years to hear you say that," she laughed.  
  
(Sorry I kinda glossed over this ending, but I wanted to get this story done. Have a happy new year!) 


End file.
